The Gifts That Keep on Giving
by Panickid23
Summary: Who knew a game of arm-wrestling could end up turning out so wrong.....Link did. But he did it anyway. Link x Dark Link. For my baby Quincy! My first yaoi EVER! Changed my mind, it'll stay a one-shot till Xmas '09!
1. Early Gifts

**For my good friend Quincy, who has an unhealthy (thought awesome) obsession with Link x Dark Link. Merry Christmas Quincy!!! -YAOI PRIDE ALL THE WAY GODDAM!!!! **

* * *

Link was _not_ happy. The exact opposite of what he should be feeling when it was almost 1 week till Christmas! But nonetheless, expectations aside, Link was _pissed_. He fell flatly onto his bed, still wet from being fresh out the shower, blonde hair flying helter-skelter on his pillow.

_Mother fucking Mary and Christ......_He silently cursed as he rolled out of his bed, trying to ignore the calender in his peripheral vision. It stood a jovial reminder of what he was to lose on the 25th, what he stood to lose in almost 7 days. He stood in the middle of his room, throwing his wet golden locks to the side and plopping back down on his bed in frustration. How'd would he be after the 25th? He doubted anything would be the same after two Thursdays from now. _Goddamn Shadow....._

_**------FLASHBACK------**_

_What the hell are you doing in my damn house?!!_ Link mentally cried as he watched his rival, Dark, walk nonchalantly around his house. _Naked_. Except for an obscene Santa hat glued to his head. Dark ignored him, shaking his ass a bit as he sat down on Link's couch. He'd literally stuck his ass in Link's doorway for the past couple of days, showing up and eating his food. Normally, Dark would ask for a fight, Link would give him one, and he'd leave. But it was different this time. Something was up.

_Dark you ass! Get the fuck up off my couch, I don't want sac stains all over it__!_ he said, coming to stand in front of aforementioned man, who just got up and walked into the kitchen,coming pack out with a bag of Cheetos.

_Get the fuck out the way Link. _Dark said calmly, the mental connection they shared making his voice that much more placid. Link, irritated, smacked the bag of Cheetos out of Dark's hand and pulled him up by the arm, dragging him to the door so he could throw his naked ass out. However, Link knew that, with a pissed off Dark, when you blinked, you missed everything. He blinked. When his eyes opened his azure eyes,they met rubies that glinted with irritability.

"I'm irritated Link- no, not even rritated. I'm fucking livid," Dark spat, face so close to Link's, he could taste the cheetos he'd just eaten as he growled, his deep voice turning into a low snarl.

"So you bring your naked ass over here and indirctly rape my furniture?" Link said sardonically. Dark's eyes flashed and Link stepped back,flush against the wall.

"You want me gone?" Dark said suddenly, husky voice dripping with an unbridled malice that made Link's toes curl in pleasure. Pleasure he'd been trying to suppress for sometime now, pleasure he refused to give into. Why? Because no way in hell was Link _gay_. Gay was bad, and Link was about as bad as a 80-year old Buddhist monk who had never even _heard_ the word sex. Yet here he was, getting aroused by his mirror image, his Shadow, that was seething death vibes all over his house. To keep from moaning, he nodded simply, eyes glazing over. Just like that, the snarl transformed to a vicious smile.

"Then we settle this the old fashioned way." Link eyed his sword on the other side of the room, glinting in the light. Dark turned to follow his gaze and smiled.

"Why the hell would I fight you with that when I don't even have my own? Besides, I had something different in mind," He said as he sauntered over the kitchen table, sitting down and waiting for Link to follow.

"You gonna come on or do I have to come get you?" Link moved immediatley, not wanting Dark any closer to him then he had to be, lest his G-rated image fly out the window.

"So....." Link said, fidgeting in his seat.

"We arm wrestle," the shadow said, smiling wide, his canines too prominent in his mouth.

"Arm wrestle?"

"Yeah. If you win, I'l leave and never come back-" inside Link's head, he was jumping for joy-"but if _I_ win..." Dark trailed, voice low and sultry as it traveled into Link's brain.

"If you win what?" Link asked nervously, not liking where this was headed. Dark sat back, lazy smile across his pouty lips.

"Not only do I get a place to stay, but you have to get me exactly what I want for Christmas. No Plan B gift, I ant exactly what i'm asking for," he ran his tongue over his lips as he gaze across the table at Link. Worried now, he let the stupidest question fall from his lips, knowning full and well what the answer was.

"....uh, what do you want for Christmas?" Dark got up, leaning across the table nad playing with a stray strand of yellow hair.

"You silly. Better yet, I want to be able to _fuck_ you for Christmas. A _**hot, nasty, sweaty, fuck**_." even though he'd known the probable outcome to this arm wrestle, he agreed.

**_------End of Flashback------_**

And, as expected, he lost. Dark left immediately after, giggling like a school girl and kissing Link's hand. Link had been awaiting the intrusion (**a/n: haha sex joke**) since then with a stony exterior. Inside, he was a wreck. He'd known he'd lose, but he wanted to prove to himself his lust wouldn't get the better of him. Sure enough, God must've sensed it and chosen to let him suffer horribly. An arm immediatley pulled Link back against a strong chest, and the chest rumbled when the person spoke.

"Hey babe." Link blushed and leaped across the room, already knowing who the assailant was.

"What the hell are you doing?!!!" He cried as Dark sat sprawled on his bed lazily, his tanned upper body only in a black wife-beater, allowing Link to see the taught muscles underneath as ther rippled wth each breath, his long legs wide open in black tights. His hair fell in equally lazy uncombed black curls down his shouders and back, the santa hat making an appearance once again. He was beautiful.

"Come to collect on our little deal," He said, purring heavily, his chest rumbling as he watched Link turn 20 different shades of red.

"You said Christmas!!!" He cried, desperate to get out of the room.

"No, I said what I wanted _for_ Christmas, not that I couldn't come get it before Christmas," the shadow said, blocking Link's way to the door before Link even thought to run to it. Link backed away as his Shadow advanced, falling against his bed. His tanned twin sat down beside him, and Link scooted against the headboard in terror.

"No dammit!" he cried, punching Dark as hard as he could, watching as Dark's face spun to the other side with a sickening thump. Dark turned slowly, ignoring his swelling jaw. Link felt a crushing pain in his arms as they were almost forced to meld together and become one. Dark threw Link into his lap, bucking up roughly so Link could feel the swollen erection grinding into his ass.

_Feel that? _his inverted twin snarled mentally as Link let out a mewl and tried to push back down on the erection. He was thrown onto the bed instead.

_You caused this. This is what happens when I wait. I try waiting, and look what happens. You're gonna take care of this **now**, cuz I sure as **fuck** aint waitin till Christmas._

And with that he laid a mind-numbing kiss on Link, teeth clashing as the Shadow's scorching tongue ran down his throat, stealing his breath. Link thrashed wildly as his eyes lids fell to half mast as he became lightheaded from the lack of air. He moaned out, his twin released him so the blonde could breathe. Still gasping for breath, he saw Dark looking at him hungrily, the look replanting that fear from before deep in his chest. Terrified as Dark crawled his way up to the boy for another assault on Link's mouth, he head-butted him and ran for the door. He made his way out the door, and started down the hall. But he blinked. He fell face first onto the floor, his right leg light as Dark dragged him into a guest bedroom.

_Where the fuck do you think you're going Link? _he mentally growled as said boy was thrown against the bed again. Dark hovered over him for a minute, taking him in, letting Link see himself as a reflection through bloodied eyes.

His hair was wild round his face, a messy golden halo that framed his pale face, his swollen lips bleeding and a shiner definitely developing over his left eye. His blue eyes were wild with fright as Dark straddled him.

"N-no..." Dark ignored him as he traced nonsensical patterns on Link's trembling frame. when Link swatted his hand away, he was awarded with a hard smack across the face.

"You lost, so you keep up your part of the deal. 'Sides, you want it as much as I do," he hissed as Link bucked up into his erection as he tried escaping. Link whimpered softly as Dark grinded into him agan, bringing his length to life little by little.

"L.....Link," Dark moaned out, bangs fall into his eyes as he tipped forward, mouth hanging open in heated pleasure. Link watched this in amazement. He'd never seen the Shadow like this, so vulnerable. A lightbulb exploded in Link's brain, and he began moaning whorishly as Dark ground harder into his stiff cock. Dark's eyes snapped open and he jumped off of Link, mumbling something about not being able to take it and tried pulling Links tights off. What he got instead was a face full of foot. Link would spend the rest of the day with a hard on if that meant he saved his ass a little longer from the horrible fate it was destined to. He didn't even get out of the room. He felt a hand on the back of his head and next thing he knew, he was coming closer to the wall. With a loud _CRACK_, Link was falling back onto the mattress. He felt a sharp pain in his groin and realized Dark had his balls in a very literal vice, squeezing the life out of them with a look of rage.

_Gimme a reason not to squash them. Won't stop me from fucking you, the only difference is you won't be able to enjoy it. _Link silently assessed the situation and landed a weak punch to the inverted twin's jaw, and got rewarded with a suckerpunch. He lay back down, dizzy as Dark looked at him with an unbridled lust that made Link shiver.

"Can I continue, or do I have to wait till your unconcious. Even though it's cute when you try and fight back..."Dark asked, slow smile appearing when Link gave a defeated nod, turning his head away from the Shadow as he let him go and placed gentle touches over the place he'd been hurt.

_That's more like it Link...._

The Shadow moved his hands to the dip in Link's knees and slowly pried them apart, eyes glued to the blonde boy. He didn't understand the teens face: calm, swollen pink lips slightly parted; with his head tilted back, he almost looked expectant. Dark opened Link's legs just enough so his waist could fit through and leaned forward.

Link just sat there, letting his shadow do as he wished, ashamed as he stared at the wall. The fingers that pushed his knees apart traced down his thighs and settled at his hips. He shivered violently. This felt good, even if he didn't want it. _Let me make you feel good, please?_ Dark's face came close and lowered to his neck. Link glanced at the man on top of him, not understanding the sudden gentleness. Dark couldn't make Link feel good about this, the death of his pride. He watched anyway as his lips settled on his pulse point and sucked. _Damn__._

_Told you you'd like it._

Link could feel the other man's mouth moving against his neck, tongue feeling like it had melded to the inner walls of his throat as he ran his tongue over a bruise, biting down on it hard. Link wimpered again, unconsciously tilting his head back for Dark to do it again.

_A masoschist I see.... I'll file that note away for later._

The hands on his hips began to move under his tunic, gliding over the ticklish skin of his belly. Surprisingly hesitant fingers moved around to his back sliding in nonsensical patters until they reached the back of his shoulders. He pulled back reluctantly and looked at the stupid shirt bunched around the blonde's chest. The shirt was ruthlessly shredded and thrown on the floor. The tanned face moved back down to the other's chest

The head of raven hair whimpered from his exposed chest. Dark pulled up and moved dangerously close to Link's lips. Said boy remained motionless except for his labored breathing, which he tried to hide. The shadow smirked right onto the other's lips before he suddenly slammed his hips down into the other boys. Link cried out again, his knees coming together, pinning the other man between them in an iron grip. The Shadows' tongue invaded the open, gasping mouth beneath it, tasting his essence happily.

_Fuck shit goddamn fuck..._

_You're enjoying this aren't you?_

Between the iron thighs, Dark pulled back as far as he could with Link pinning them together and thrust sharply back down, then again...and again...and again. His tongue duplicated the action in Link's wet mouth. Link suffered a sudden change of heart, mind clouding over in pleasure as he was attacked with new vigor, the thrusts above him coming faster and harder.

"Fuck, Dark! Yes! Don't Stop!!" the blonde purred, breaking their kiss. He then unclenched his legs, spreading them wider for the man above him. His previously unoccupied hands jerked up to grab at anything he could find, Dark's shirt. the sound of fabric tearing filled the room, and more of that toned chest was revealed.

Dark's thrust slowed, making the contact painfully long. Link moaned and gripped the shirt tighter, ripping the fabric even more. Dark's shirt now hung open, tattered fabric hanging at various angles. His bare chest pressed against Link's slightly sweating one. .

As they slid down the bed, the Shadow pulled his torn shirt off. Their equally damp chests gleamed in the lamp light. _God you're beautiful like this......_

The shadow hovered over the boy, dipping down to plunder the moist mouth that Link now willingly offered. Dark pulled away and sat back on his legs, his hands gliding down Link's chest, reaching for the boy's tights. _I expected you to struggle more.... oh well. _The boys' eyes flashed and his face paled as he watched Dark throw his tights somewhere. He was silent as Dark removed his own, standing before naked, his skin positively glowing in the light. Link also noticed for the first time, the hat. Somehow during the ruckus, it'd managed to stay on Dark's head.

"Dark no. let's just stop. c'mo-" Link whispered, immobilized as Dark watched him curiously.

"I don't think so Link. Santa gave me a present I _can't wait_ to open. He won't mind if I'm naughty this once," Dark growled out sexily, crawling onto the bed again,"God you're.......so.......delicious."

Link tried to think of a way to get out of here, thoughts shattering as Dark quickly slid his hand over the boys cock through thin boxers. The boy hissed and pushed his hips into the grasp, his body once again betraying him. The boxers soon followed, leaving a flushed, confused, naked, and utterly terrified Link beneath Dark. His hand grasped the base of Link's cock and slowly pulled upward, drawing an equally lengthy moan from the boy. Gathering pre-come from the head, the hand made the journey back down, squeezing tightly. _Shit, you stupid bastard, no! I don't want this!_

_You don't want what? This? _Dark thought calmy as he started pulling and jerking Link roughly, ratchet-like motions driving him insane.

Link howled.

Dark smirked, his own groin aching. Taking advantage of the distraction, he spit into his hand, knowing the blonde prude beneath him didn't keep any lube anywhere. With one hand still debilitating Link's speech, therefore debilitating said boy's ability to refuse, he slowly pushed one finger in the boys' entrance. It went unnoticed by Link, who was still lost in pleasure. Dark continued to jerk him- soft, hard, slow, fast, left, right -and Link was enjoying every minute of it.

Just like before, as another digit was added and slid easily in and out, the third was slowly added. Link didn't notice though. The discomfort had evaded the whole process and Link felt a budding in his lower stomach. His whole body was on fire, all because of Dark. He was in heaven...because of his Shadow, his inverted twin, his rival. How ironic...that such a menace could bring him such pleasure. Link saw white as Dark hit a spot inside him that had him screaming his name. Dark watched as Link's mouth hung open in a silent scream as he repeatedly stabbed at the bundle of nerves that had Link coming all over his hand and chest mercilessly.

"Dark! Shit...Dark! Ah...yes Dark..." Yeah, they'd definitely be doing this again.

The fingers soon disappeared and it finally registered in Link's mind what had just happened, and he curiously looked down at his Shadow. The dark haired clone had spit into his hand again, and Link saw exactly what Dark had beentalkng out. A hard cock jutted out, the tip a dark purple, and was stroked swiftly by a bronze hand. His mouth hung open and his red eyes were glued to his own.

_Hurry the fuck up already! Before I change my mind._

_Oh my, eager aren't we? _Link rolled his eyes and covered his mouth. If he was gonna let himself be dominated, he was going to do so quietly.

"Take your handoff your mouth, Link," the shadow begged, "I want to hear the sounds you make ." Dark pulled the boys legs around his waist, pushing a pillow under his hips. The tip of his cock pushed against the boys' entrance. Link groaned involuntary, realizing how loud he sounded. Before pushing in, the shadow leaned over Link's chest and spoke on his lip. "I hope you like your present," he whispered enigmatically.

"What?" Link pleaded, his hands clawing at the shadows thighs, eager for him to move inside him.

"This is my present to you. Merry Christmas babe ," he forced out before slamming in, completely surrounded by the blonde. Link's legs tightened painfully around the shadows, as he waited for his body to adjust.

"Are we really doing this?" Link asked when his muscles relaxed slightly.

"Yeah, we are. Trust me. You wont get a better gift this year. Or the next. Or even the next. Just imagine...," the shadow purred, pulling his cock slowly from the blonde, "...waking up in the morning with my mouth around your dick. Picture yourself...riding my cock after dinner with Sheik & Zelda, imagine the look on their faces when they walk in you being fucked into the floor."

Link's mouth went slack at the image, almost drooling as the shadow's flesh moved slowly..._oh soooooooo slowly_...and he lost his breath. Dark's hands were smooth as he pushed the boys arms above his head, encouraging him to grip the headboard. Dragging his nails down the blonde's chest to his groin, the shadow slowly resumed his pumping at Link's cock.

"Faster...harder...Dark... deep...," Link panted. His knuckles were white against the headboard, his hips pushing back again the column of flesh inside him, breathing ragged and almost non-existent.

"Fuck...shit...," Dark said breathlessly, cheeks flushing, "...hold on."

Leaning forward and placing both hands on either side of Link's flushed face, the shadows shaft moved deeper and faster into the body beneath him_. You are such a hot fuck. If you hadn't been such a prude before, I would have forced you into this sooner._

"Kiss me...bite...ahh touch me...," the blonde whined whorishly, letting his reserve go completely and being as loud as he could as he was rewarded with a particularly brutal thrust. Lifting his head, he went to find the shadows lush mouth. The shadow chewed and gnawed the others lips, hips thumping back and forth viciously, going faster when he felt the skin on that pink mouth break and blood flowed freely now, the taste binding them even closer together as he pumped harder. Link was growing light-headed underneath the shadow, too far gone to worry about breathing...just the sliding of that impossibly hard cock in and out, in and out, and in and out......over and over again kept him going. It was his life force, is blood.

His cock twitched as the Shadow pressed him further up the bed with his vicious thrusting, chests sliding against each other till the skin was pink and raw. The hand on Link's cock blurred and it sped up along with the Shadows' invading shaft. "More...more...harder...Da....Dark....fuck me dammit!" the golden haired boy wailed, vision fuzzy as his head hit the headboard roughly, arousing Link further. His legs helped pull Dark deeper into him, his hole swallowing everything.

Suddenly, Dark's grip tightened painfully, his hips plunging deeply four more times. Dark let out a silent scream on Link's lips as he came, _hard_. His red eyes were sightless in pleasure, the pupils big as saucers. His last thrusts were deep, shoving Link's body against the destroyed headboard. the blonde's prostate was brutally stroked on the hollows final upward thrust, the feeling of Dark's constant jet of liquid hitting his prostate with the rough thrusting proved too much. Link's head slammed into the headboard with a fierce crack as he came; inner thighs aching from the grip around the shadows waist. They both drew in a ragged breath, trembling as they released it simultaneously.

Two tired bodies melted into the bed, hands and legs unfurling into a somewhat comfortable position. Lips moved softly over sweat slick skin, fingers finding sore spots they had accumulated during their coupling. Dark spoke first.

_You liked your gift?_

_................................yeah._

Dark trailed his nose up Link's pale neck, smelling his scent. Sex. Sweat. Himself. Link. Delicious.

Thank you....Dark.

_No, no thank you Link._

"Oh, one more thing," Dark purred.

"And what's that?" Link said, sitting up alongside the Shadow. Leaning back down toward Link, Dark gave Link the sweetest kiss, his tongue playing on the rim of his swollen and sore mouth. "I still expect to get my gift Christmas Day" he teased, vanishing with a wicked smile on his face.

* * *

** Due to the way this turned out, I'll definitely have to make this a two-shot. Enjoy Quincy!!!!! :)**


	2. Valentine's Day, 4 Days Late

**Sorry this one is sooooooo late!!! I might turn this into a lovey-dovey type fic, so I'm trying to balance between hot delicious smuts and sentimental fluff. **

**

* * *

**Link was bored. After the whole "Happy XXX-Mas!" Fiasco, Dark disappeared.

Not that that was a horrible thing.

However, Link was expecting chaos to ensue after receiving his 'Early Christmas Gift". So he'd been horribly paranoid as January came, expecting Dark to be sitting (naked) on his couch or lying (naked. Or in some horrifically sexy outfit) expectantly in his bed. As January closed, though, there was still no sign of Dark anyway.

When February came, there was still no sign of him, and Link relaxed a little. He went out and trained with his self-proclaimed (as in Link's the one who proclaimed it) best friends Shiek & Tetra. He even got to see Navi and the other fairies every now and again.

Zelda often came over (with her guards of course) and her and Link spent the days drinking tea and relaxing in the sun. She even started a garden in his backyard that was flourishing beautifully.

But Valentine's Day was a wreck.

The moment the blonde warrior woke up, he felt that there was indeed a disturbance in the force. He could feel Dark was somewhere nearbye.

Sure enough after 3 hours of hiding, he popped out of one of Links bushes, just as he was running off to train.

"Link Baby!!!!" came a deep, yet horribly shrill voice. Before he could react, two bronze arms wrapped themselves around Links waist like snakes and pulled him to the ground.

"What the hell?!" Link cried, trying (and failing epically) to crawl away. He should've known; Valentine's Day is the code one for "Universal Kinky Sex Day"

And so, he spent that whole day on the floor.

And the counter.

And the window sill.

And his bed.

And the bathtub.

And the front porch.

And on the roof, which he was still trying to figure out himself.

After, Dark made him dinner, which kinda put Link on guard. It wasn't that he minded Dark in his home, but it was different now that they had an intimate relationship of sorts. This was the 2nd visit Dark paid him, and it had been nothing but sex. It felt as if he were making up for it by making dinner.

He was also worried because he didn't think Dark could boil water to save hi life. So if Dark made some sort of horrific concoction, he was going to force Link to eat it. So he sat at the diner table, watching Dark as pulled out spices, meats, and vegetables. Link observed Dark as he diced, stirred and seasoned. He liked how Dark's brow creased when he tasted something, seeming to focus solely on the taste.

Link noticed how Dark's muscles tensed under his shirt, the delicate line of his jaw when he sampled the food. When he disliked something, he'd mumble to himself and fix it, glancing at Link and smiling.

Not in a 'You're gonna suck this linguini off my dick' kinda way, though.

It was warmer, less predatory. Like he was happy to be there with him.

"Link," he said suddenly, snatching the boy out of his daze.

"Yeah D?" he answered, now nervous as to what Dark would do next.

"What's our favorite kind of flower?"

Taken aback, he stared at Dark, loving how the bright, starry sky made his eyes glow like bloody moons and radiate light in his whole face.

"Link?"

"I don't know. I like all kinds I suppose. Long as they're pretty." He nodded, seemingly satisfied with this answer as he put down two plates and moved Filet mignon onto each.

The smell of good food flooded the room alongside an awkward silence.

_Whoa. Is that Balsamic Vinegar Glaze?_

"What about you? You have a thing for flowers?" Dark seemed thoughtful about this as he fished around in the fridge and took out a serving bowl of blue cheese dressing.

"Um, did you-"

"Yeah, I did." He placed everything on the table, pouring a bottle of wine. As he watched Dark run around and primp everything, he realized something; this was all for him. Everything Dark was doing, he was doing for Link.

And all of a sudden, Link's eyes started to sting a little.

"Cornflowers became my favorite about a month ago. I've been kinda slummin it here and there, So I spent alot of time in the forest and near wildlife and all that good shit." Sniffling inconspicuously, Link continued on with the conversation.

"Why Cornflowers?" Dark poured Link a glass, smiling weakly.

"Because they're my favorite color."

"Blue's your favorite color?" Link snorted,"I was expecting red or black. Hell, even pink! That was anticlimactic," Link said playfully, pretending to pout." Dark smirked at that, taking the time out to dice his steak and eat his salad like a normal person for once.

"Actually, I didn't have a favorite color until I actually quit trying to kill you."

"Really? Why?" Dark took a sip of whine, smiling again as he ate.

"Because I never really noticed how blue your eyes were when I was trying to stab you in them." Link's smile dropped, and his heart fluttered. Dark continued to speak.

"I don't like all the mushy shit, but I know it makes you feel good. I know you were kinda worried as to why I didn't come back and rip you a new asshole for like a month. Truth is, if I came back everyday to fuck you like I wanted to, you woulda been expectin more than good dick, and I didn't want that." Link was silent, as he continued to eat, big blue orbs hanging on to Dark as he spoke.

"I never would'v-"

"Yea you woulda Blondie. You wouldn't be up front about it, but I'm your 'Evil Twin', remember? I know you."

"So hy'd you do ths for me?" Dark snorted, poking at the last of his steak.

"because I wanted to. I didn't want that Royal Brat comin in and sweepin' you off your feet." Link tried to speak then, but Dar beat him to it.

"Just because I been away a while doesn't mean I havent dropped by and watched you. Your MY other half Kid, not hers. I've been inside of you,, no pun intended,"he said, smiling impishly,"since you were born. It just took a while to get me out. So I'd naturally want you to myself."

Link's eyes still stung from the tears he held back. He didn't eve know why he wanted to cry. Sure, Dark was being a total sweetie, but not in the normal way. He was way too rough, too crass, too...

Dark.

But nonetheless, Link was sitting all teary-eyed eating a delicious Valentine's Day dinner with his....acquaintance with benefits.

"Like, I'm not sayin 'm gonna be all lovey-dovey. I'm still gonna come and go like always. But when I do come around, I'll talk to ya. I'll do more than dick sling, not that you complain when I do. I wanna keep ya around Blondie, even though ya may not like it. A deal's a deal, so I'll still drop by and give ya good time because I can. I'm sick of suprisin ya with it though. So, if ya want to, I'd like ya to be my Valentine" Dark finished, face beet red as he sat awkwardly in his seat, moon illuminating the room and giving it a romantic and ethereally glow.

Link was speechless. His jaw was on the table, surprise leaving his mind blank.

Despite the tiny wave of happiness, Link was completely lost.

Did that guy just ask him to be his Valentine?

What the fuck was going on here?!

* * *

**Well, how was it? Please Let me know. it's kinda weird, imagining Dark cooking and being sweet. It works for him though, in a weird sorta way.**


	3. We have some shit to catch up on

**LEmoN ALERT!!!!!!!!!! LEMON ALERT!!!!!!!!!!!! XD**

**

* * *

**

Link thought hard about those events, the memory vivid after 3 week. They'd eaten dinner as if nothing even remotely awkward- and somewhat cute and romantic- had been said. Dark threw food at him, which lead to Link thoroughly kicking his ass and throwing him out.

He was sitting very quietly in his chair, recalling how awkward Dark was when he was, as he called it, 'all romantic and shit'. It did two things for Link.

1st of all, of course, it made him laugh. In all of the time he had known his Doppelgänger, Link was always the one who got the short end of the stick. He was always the one who fell for the pranks. He was the one who bottomed, and even though this had only been the case twice, he had the sure feeling it would continue to be the case for a long time. So to see Dark mumbling and stuttering like a shy 3-year old was hilarious to the blonde. It empowered him in a sense to see that rat bastard squirm under the pressure of gaining his affections.

On the flip side, it confuzzled the fuck out of him. If Dark was that clueless as to how to say how he felt, did that mean he really meant it? Did he really, honestly mean the heavy blushing and stuttering? Did he truly want him to be his 'Super-Ass Late Valentine'? Or was this all another trick that would end with him having his hair shaved off in his sleep, or with him having penises drawn all over his face in permanent marker.

Or worse, a hurt heart?

xxxxx

"You awake?" A voice boomed.

Right into Link's delicate ear. Effectively waking him up and scaring the shit out of him.

"What the hell?" he groaned, looking at his bedside clock.

"It's 3:30 in the friggin morning!" He looked around into th darkness, eyes coming to rest on the opposite side of his bed.

In the shadows, a pair of bright red eyes stared back intensely at him.

"I know," he said simply, sitting up in bed to show he was naked- or at the very least shirtless. His hair was in a messy French braid, black inky tresses shiny in the light from outside.

"So? what the hell is so important that you break into my house half naked and wake me up at 3 in the fucking morning Dark?!" Link drew in a sharp breath as taut, tan skin slid against his own.

"I wanted to see you," Dark said, sliding closer to the blonde quietly, and Link shivered at the rustle of sheets.

"It's been a month. You'd miss anybody you were having sex with after a month," he said, pouting. Dark would take him for a spin for a day, then he'd disappear for weeks on end. Link guessed he shouldn't be upset about this, since they weren't a couple or anything. But it made him feel... devalued that he couldn't keep the raven here with him. Like he wasn't what he wanted.

However, he also wanted at least a heads up so Dark wouldn't force him to go into cardiac arrest one day. Dark stared at him, smirking devilishly as he tucked a loose curl behind his ear.

'I'm not having sex with just anybody though. I'm fucking _you_." Link blushed at this like a teenage girl, mouth opening and closing like a fish. He hated how Link could just come out and say the most vulgar things when he wanted.

He also hated how aforementioned vulgar things effected him so brutally.

"No you aren't. How do you know i haven't found some nice girl to shack up with?" he whispered, leaning further into th headboard as Dark moved to straddle him, the sheets saddling low on his hips. He moved further against him until the tip of their noses were touching, eyes like lava as he stared into cool azure.

"Oh Link," Dark said, sneaky smile on his face as he put both hands on either side of Links head,"you don't want a good girl. That's how I know you haven't shacked up with anyone." He kissed Link's ear affectionately, barely containing his smile at the slight twitch.

"You don't want 'good' or 'nice'," he said, licking that same spot lazily,"you're considered to be just that." he licked down the side of his face to his jaw, kissing up his chin to stop with their lips pressed firm together. Link sat still, eyes wide as he hung onto Dark's very word.

You want the exact opposite," he continued, pausing to force his way into that hot mouth. The two sighed as their tongues twisted around one another, pushing one another farther back the others throat. Link moaned loudly, surging against the other man wildly as dark hands knotted themselves his hairs.

For a moment, as Dark moved down his neck to bite and bruise brutishly, Link hated him. He hated how he made his body react. He hated how he melted to allow himself to be dominated so completely.

But hell, he definitely wasn't one to fight the feeling.

"You want to be dominated. You need someone to make you feel dirty, as low as you wish you could be. Which is why you haven't kicked me out yet." He moaned, pulling Link's bottom lip into his mouth and sucking on it fervently. Link found himself growing harder and harder as he dug he tugged at Dark's hair, whimpering underneath him. Dark smiled and lifted his body and began running a slow trail of wet kisses down his pale chest. Knowing where this was going to lead, Link scrambled for something to grab, hands fisting in the sheets till his knuckles turned white and taut.

Link managed to let out half a loud scream as the other man ran his tongue along his entire length. A heavily calloused hand shot out of nowhere and covered the blonde's mouth before his moans managed to wake everyone on the block. Hot breath ran across his erection as dark slowly began to swallow him. Link raised his hand from the sheets and grabbed at the black hair hovering over his dick, urging him to move faster.

Dark grinned through his mouthful and moved his hand from the Link's mouth. Just as Link began to moan again, the raven shoved two of his fingers into his mouth roughly. Almost instinctively, the teenager began sucking on the sudden intrusion as Dark pulled down on his jaw, forcing their eyes to meet. Link stared down at the grinning black haired savage as he engulfed the boy to the hilt. The blonde let loose a groan through the the raven's fingers as he tore their gaze apart and arched his back slightly.

The raven pulled his spit soaked digits out of the blonde's mouth and ran them down those tan thighs and teased Link's pink, puckered entrance. He smiled to himself, noting how Link always managed to be such a tight ass, pun intended. Link was seeing stars as he felt the fingers slowly penetrate his body, probing and rubbing inside him. Dark groaned as the blonde bucked under his touch and pulled his mouth away from the soft skin it had been wrapped around.

Link just looked so damn sexy to him as he looked down on him from above. His bed head got wilder as he writhed under his touch, eyes cloudy and dark. Something wild had broken inside of the blonde, and Dark wanted to see more of it.

He lifted Link's legs up, penetrating him without warning. He smirked, panting the whole time as Link cried out and screamed and moaned. Just as Link's features softened and the look of pain diminished, the black haired Doppelgänger pulled away from him. Empty and wanting, Link cried out like a thirsty sex kitten. Hooking his legs around Dark's legs in an attempt to make him continue, he battled the groans that dribbled out of his mouth as Dark ground his erection into Link's enticingly.

Comin up with a new, utterly dirty idea, Link closed his eyes, opening them again and looking utterly aroused and he slipped his bottom lip between his teeth, raching a hand down to play with a pert pink nipple.

"Mmmm, come back and fuck me Daddy," he moaned, smirking mentally when Dark stopped altogether and stared,open mouth at him. Getting brave, Link decided to continue.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeease Dark baby, I need you. please baby," he whispered, lifting his ass and playing with his hole while he moaned as loudly as he could, pulling his own hair as he arched his back at the intrusion of his slim fingers.

"You little bitch," Dark muttered as he wrenched Link's fingers from his ass and pinned them down, pullin up a pair of socks off of the floor. tying him securely to the headbord, Dark leaned towards the blonde, stealing his breath as their teeth clacked together painfully.

"Better be glad I liked that little show," he whispered lowered his mouth against the boy's swollen erection yet again. Link gasped out in relief as a long finger dipped inside him, it's movement in tune with every tongue flick. "You better not cum," the black haired man breathed across the tip of the blonde's dick. Their eyes met for a second before the man swallowed him whole again and Link could only throw his head back against the sweat blotted sheets.

Link's eyes began rolling into the back of his pretty little head as he desperately tried to tell his Doppelgänger to stop. Almost as if running on instinct, Dark pulled his head back from his sex and laughed. Frantically, he reached up and tugged at the bonds, letting them from th bed post as he flipped the blonde to his side.

Throwing a leg up and hooking it around the tan shoulder above him, Link didn't even think to untie his wrists, just reaching desperately for something to cover his face up with. Dark smirked as he grabbed the thigh across his chest and drove into the body beneath him harshly. Link was close to passing out from the sensation, the torturing pain that felt as if he'd been ripped to pieces. But when that pain mixed with the hot spike of pleasure from his special spot being pounded on the first hit, it was too much.

He felt his body give those familiar spasms, and then he was coming, seed white heat as he bucked into the mattress, a quivering scream rumbling out of his chest.

Dark chuckled as he pulled out and flipped him onto his back.

"Already Geez, you missed me more than you were lettin' on kiddo."

"Shut-oh fuck..."Link whimpered as that same little bundle of nerves was assaulted, Dark drinking in the image of Links erection quickly returning to life, standing proud. Grabbing a handful of that soft blonde hair, Dark pulled out before driving back in, setting a brutal, break neck pace.

Fast, hard....everthing was fast and hard. Link was drowning under the feeling and pressure building as Dark turned him this way and that, pistoning his hips fiercely.

"Da- oh shit...shit shit shit...God" Link whined, gripping Darks hand tightly as he flipped him back onto his side quickly. That familiar sensation was building and building, suffocating them both. Clenching their teeth, the forced the end farther back, wanting to revel in the feeling for a bit longer.

Dark lips moved to Link's ear, "Hold on... little longer," he whispered quietly as he flipped the blonde onto this back and pressed their chests together. Link moaned in response and reached up to Dark's mouth. Skin itching and blazing for the blonde beneath him, the raven opened his mouth and ran his tongue across the spidery, calloused fingers. Saliva dripping from the skin, Link moved his hand between their chests and began pumping his sex as Dark continued to push into him with long, slow strokes.

Just as Link began to melt down inside, he heard Dark trying to speak to hi,. "Link baby," he let the words hum out of him sexily, purring as Link tightened around him.

The blonde screwed his eyes shut and mewled as the raven covered his hand with his own and pumped in tune with his thrusts. As soon as Dark jerked spastically and became silent, he bit down into the closest skin he could find and growled in satisfaction as he felt Link's sultry liquid begin to run across the tops of his fingers. Link let a moan shake through the bottom of his chest as the man pushed into him one last time, letting go completely.

they both lay there, panting feverishly as they calmed down. Link instantl became aware of the heavy smell of sex,blood and sweat.

"Ewww,' he moaned, staring into space while his Doppelgänger stared at him, satisfied and quiet.

"Don't be disgusted with what's natural Blondie," he sighed, smoothing down Link's wild hair. sighing at that, Link rolled from under Dark, staring up at the ceiling.

For a while, it was quiet. And they were fine with that silence. There wasn't much to say in their opinion, and they didn't bother trying to make it seem like otherwise. But as Dark got up, Link instinctively reached out to grab him. Both men stopped to star at one another, something igniting in the air between them.

Suddenly, they had alot to talk about.

* * *

**END!!!!!! XD **


End file.
